The New Kids Are In
by Syaoran1224
Summary: The story of Cardcaptor Sakura, except a few new characters are added in! Basic shipping later in story.


The New Kids Are In

THIS IS SYAORAN1224! AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER (echo)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but the two OCs I am adding in belong to me, and me only! Actually, one is partially owned by some one else, but…

Note: I am basing this off the Japanese Anime, because I haven't finished the manga and for extra length! Also, I don't care about the English version. IT SUCKS! If you watched the English version, FIND JAPANESE WITH SUBS! Much better. But I will be stealing a few dumb lines from the English version. They will be surrounded by these. ~line~

And now, We BEGIN!

"Hey, are you OK?" someone asked.

I opened my eyes to see blurry green and brown. Then they focused to see more detail, such as the brown to be branches, and the green being leaves on the tree. I tried to turn my head towards the voice, but I fell. The owner of the voice caught me. He was wearing glasses and had some what gray hair. He set me down against the tree and I noticed he was wearing a light blue uniform of some sort. I felt like I've seen him before…

"Are you OK? Who are you? I haven't seen you around here… What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is…" I began to say, and then I stopped. My name… I haven't forgotten it, have I? I looked down to see I was wearing jeans, with a big tear under the knee, a blue T – shirt, and a blue necklace that looked like half of a heart. I turned it over to see an engraving that said "Lucas." Then, all my temporarily lost memories and thoughts came back, except how I got here. I also found cuts and a few scars all over me. Had I been in a fight?

"… Lucas." I finished. Now I'm certain I've seen him before. "What's your name?"

"I am Yukito Tsukishiro." He replied. "So do you live around here?"

"Yukito Tsukishiro?" I leaped up using an unknown energy source I had just found. I scared him as well.

"Yuki!" another voice yelled.

"Yukito-san!" a girl said in a slightly quieter voice.

A black-haired boy wearing the same uniform as Yukito riding a bike and an emerald green-eyed girl rollerblading approached us.

Yukito faced towards them. "Oh, Good Morning!" he yelled. The two stopped in front of us.

"Yuki, who's your friend?" the boy asked.

"Oh, this is Lucas-kun. I just met him myself, actually." Yukito-san replied.

I wasn't listening to them at all; instead I was looking at the girl. I knew her and the boy as well. I walked up to the girl, who was staring at Yukito-san with adoring eyes. Everyone pulled their focus away from each other and stared at me. I was face-to-face with the girl when I took her hands and clamped them together with my hands over hers.

"You're… Kinomoto Sakura-chan… aren't you?" I said staring into her eyes.

With that, the boy was off his bike and holding me by the collar.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SISTER'S NAME, YOU MORON!" He barked.

"Onii-chan, let me take care of this." Sakura said. The boy set me down and she turned to me. "How do you know my name? And do you know my Onii-chan's name?"

"It's all because of something your friend Daidoji-san will do in the future. And yes, I do know Toya-kun's name. " I said. We all stood there staring at each other until I asked, "Won't you guys be late for school?"

Toya-kun, getting on his bike, replied, "Not school, but soccer practice. Come on, Yuki."

"Oh… Yes, we better get going." Yukito-san said.

"I have morning chores today," Sakura said. Her eyes lit up like she had an idea. "Why don't you come and visit the school for a while, Lucas-kun?"

Toya glared at me, waiting for me to answer. "Sure. I don't really have anything to do or anywhere to go at the moment." I said.

"Well, Yuki. Do you think the little monster has the right to decide if a stranger should go to school with her?" Toya said to Yukito-san.

Then Sakura kicked her brother's leg with the message that she didn't like being called a monster. I did the best I could to avoid laughing, and then we ended up heading in the direction of the schools. I happened to be side-by-side with Sakura, so I asked her a question. I needed to know what had happened so far. "What Clow Card did you capture most recently?"

I caught her by surprise, and before she could say anything, we had made it to her school. Yukito-san threw a piece of candy to Sakura as he rode off on his bike. She caught it and held it adoringly. I was amazed at this. Does she really like him that much? To adore something he had only touched? Then I decided not to think too much about it, because the female mind is sometimes difficult to understand.

"Let's go, Lucas-kun!"She said. She raced ahead on her roller skates while I tried to follow running, but lost her when I got to the statue. She then popped out at this hallway to the far left of the entry door. "Over here!" she laughed. I started racing down to where she was when someone grabbed me. When I looked up, there was a man that I recognized. It was Sakura's homeroom teacher, Mr. Terada.

"There you are!" he said. "I've finally found you! I had a feeling you'd be here." What is he talking about, I wondered. I looked and saw that Sakura had disappeared down the corridor. Rats. Now she can't help me. "Um… What are you talking about? I don't think I know you…" I said. I thought I had already told enough people about my secret, so I had to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"This is you, right?" He replied, shoving papers in my face. He then pulled the papers away so he could see it better and recited, "Lucas, a 10 year old American boy with controllable ADHD." I remembered all this earlier, and the picture proved it was me. The only thing missing was the necklace I was wearing…

"It also says that you only speak English, but you seem pretty fluent in Japanese. So, is this you?" He said after examining the papers. If that wasn't strange enough, I was positive the papers were in English. I replied with a nod, not sure if the papers being here or how I could understand everything in my language were more shocking.

"Well, follow me. We need to get you a uniform," he said as we headed to a room past the one Sakura-chan was in. He showed me a locker that was mine, and he opened to produce a black and white uniform with a backpack on top, which was topped with a white hat. "In this backpack are school supplies for you." He said. I accepted the stuff and he showed me a room where I could change into my uniform. He told me to wait out side the door of the 4-2 classroom.

################################# Later…***************************************

I waited outside the classroom, and I could hear Mr. Terada and the class getting ready for the day. "We have a new student today," he said to his class. "Come on in, Lucas-san."

I walked in the room to see a class full of people who were wearing the same uniform that I was wearing and that I saw Sakura wearing this morning. I noticed her in the far-right-second-to-last-row seat. I couldn't think of what to do so I just waved and said "Good morning." The class burst into talking about me until Mr. Terada said, "Alright class that's enough. Now this is Lucas-san…" He then paused, as if he forgot something. "Lucas-san," he said, "I never heard or read your last name. Could you tell me what it is?" Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to say it.

Then some one stood up and shouted "Lucas-kun!" and then tackled me. I almost fell down, but managed not to, thanks to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Terada, Lucas-kun is my cousin from America," Sakura said to Mr. Terada. She finally got off me and put her hands on my shoulders, staring me straight in the eyes. Her emerald green eyes sent a message of concern, as if saying 'How did this happen?'

Instead to further make a back story for me she said, "I heard your parents died in America. Are you OK?" She then put a hand on my forehead because there was a scar there. "Did you get hurt? Maybe that's why you can't remember anything."

"Can this reunion continue later?" Mr. Terada interrupted. Sakura looked embarrassed and went to her seat. "Now, as for your seat… how about in front of Daidoji-san?" He pointed to a desk in the back. I walked down to the seat in front of a girl with long, grayish-purple hair and purple eyes. I also know who this is.

"Good morning," I said to the girl I was supposed to sit in front of. I placed my backpack on my desk and put my hat top. I sat down and started to think of someone I knew. Why couldn't I protect her? Is she safe now? Will I ever see her again? I ever so slightly shook the thoughts out of my head. I had to think about school and how I could help here before I got back home. 

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))At Lunch((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Hey! Lucas-kun! Come over here!"Sakura yelled, waving at me. I walked to where she and Tomoyo were and sat down in the grass. It was lunch time and we were at a corner outside of the school where I recognized it to be the place where Sakura revealed her magical ability to Daidoji-san. Apparently, Daidoji-san had a large lunch big enough for all of us to share. They started to eat but I didn't. I was unsure of eating.

"It's OK, Lucas-kun. I have enough to go around," Daidoji-san said. Then frowning to herself, she turned to Sakura, "How come you didn't tell me about him?"

I had picked up something small from the basket, and said, "Daidoji-san, she didn't know about me until this morning. In fact, we're not even related." Daidoji-san looked at me with a questioning look. "By the way, Sakura, you still haven't answered my question from this morning. 'What Clow Card did you capture most recently'?"

They both looked shocked, but then Sakura said, "The Silent. But how do you know about the cards?"

"Like I said this morning, this is all thanks to Daidoji-san. Where I'm from, Daidoji-san's filming got turned into a TV show. And a good one too!" I glanced over at Daidoji-san and saw a very dreamy look on her face. Sakura didn't have the same reaction. Actually, the opposite reaction.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I watched every episode and loved them," I finished.

Then we all ate in silence for a while until Daidoji-san lit up like she had an idea and said, "So, Lucas-kun, do you have any magical powers?"

I thought for a moment, then I said, "Actually, Daidoji-san-"

"You can call me Tomoyo-chan. Anyone who is a friend of Sakura-chan's may," she said.

"Um… OK Daido- Tomoyo-chan. As I was saying, I might. I don't know. If we run into trouble, then I might remember." I finished.

[}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}After school{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{]

"!" Sakura screamed.

Cliff hanger! Actually, this chapter would be longer, but my Bro convinced me to shorten it.

OK, so to answer some questions you might have.

Q: What's with the necklace?

A: It becomes very important later. It also has to do  
>with how Lucas can speak Japanese without learning it!<p>

Q: Does he have magical power?

A: Wait till chapter 3!

Do you like chapters this length? Longer? Shorter?

S. L. appears in Chapter three.


End file.
